The Adventures of Cliff Hanger
'''The Adventures of Cliff Hanger '''is a book series by Livingston Dangerously. It's a segment that happens in most Between the Lions episodes. Plot The segments begins with the book showing the name of the story, with the number each time showing out of chronological order. Then, a helicopter files with a chorus singing about Cliff Hanger, who's hanging from a cliff on a branch. He tries to get their attention, but never succeeds. Then, the branch breaks down, as to Cliff saying his catchphrase, "Can't hold on much longer!" After that, Cliff notices something happening or someone above or below him. As the narrator describes, Cliff reaches into his backpack and consults a Survival Manual, which is considered trusty. As he reads, the instructions always seem to relate to the surrounding events. Cliff does so, with items mostly from his backpack. Sometimes he gets off the cliff, while other times he falls off. But all those actions lead up to him falling off unexpectedly, or jumping up, back on the cliff. To Cliff's dismay, the branch breaks down again, so he says his catchphrase again, "Can't hold on much Longer!", as the sun sets. Stories * Cliff Hanger and the Bed - Adventure 2345 * Cliff Hanger and the Fish and the Eagle - Adventure 2125 * Cliff Hanger and the Big Ape and the Banana Drop - Adventure 3462 * Cliff Hanger and the Giant Snail - Adventure 77 * Cliff Hanger and the Wish Upon a Star - Adventure 2612 * Cliff Hanger and the Big Flying Rug - Adventure 73 * Cliff Hanger and the Rain - Adventure 2498 * Cliff Hanger Meets the Sleeping Gypsy - Adventure 3975 * Cliff Hanger and the Sheep on a Ship - Adventure 6,767 * Cliff Hanger Sings the Blues - Adventure 11,000,012 * Cliff Hanger and the Crane - Episode 16 * Cliff Hanger and the Fuzzy Wuzzy Bear and the Big Wig - Adventure 1465 * Cliff Hanger and the Mammoth Whale - Adventure 3787 * Cliff Hanger and the Enchanted Goat in a Coat in a Boat - Adventure 76 * Cliff Hanger and Trixie the Tricky Pixie - Adventure 6 * Cliff Hanger and the Balloons - Adventure 17 * Cliff Hanger and the Very Powerful Vacuum Cleaner - Episode 5,711 * Cliff Hanger and the Judge of Jam Jar Jugglers - Episode 255 * Cliff Hanger and the Awfully Big Seesaw - Adventure 7,616 * Cliff Hanger Celebrates Kiss-A-Moose Week - Episode 7 * Cliff Hanger and the Yodeling Yellow Yak - Adventure 2,712 * Cliff Hanger, the Lap Dog, and the Riddle - Book 212 * Cliff Hanger and the Soiled Oil Lamp - Adventure 493 * Cliff Hanger and Quentin Quigley's Quick Question - Adventure 7,657 * Cliff Hanger and the Grumpy Gourd Gatherers - Episode 892 * Cliff Hanger and the Marching Band - Adventure 1,000,001 * Cliff Hanger, the Pheasant, and the Phone - Episode 445 * Cliff Hanger, the Mole, and the Rope - Episode 9000 * Cliff Hanger and the Chuckling Chickens - Chapter 12,363 * Cliff Hanger Comes to the Circus - Adventure 2,631 * Cliff Hanger and the Kindly Kangaroo King - Adventure 1,826 * Cliff Hanger and the Nightingales - Number 919 * Cliff Hanger and the Sneezing Zebu - Episode 800 * Cliff Hanger and the Three Brothers and a Pizza - Adventure 13,333 * Cliff Hanger and the Fabulous Flying Fish - Number 14,455 * Cliff Hanger Sells His House - Episode 1,000,000 * Cliff Hanger and the Rain, and the River - Episode 3,344 * The Last Cliff Hanger - Adventure 3785 * The Adventures of Cliff Hanger all-new - Adventure 3786 * Cliff Hanger and his Bullfrog Hat - Number 10 * Cliff Hanger and the Dirty Purple Shirt - Adventure 30 * Happy Birthday, Cliff Hanger! - Episode 39 * Cliff Hanger and The Amazing Hippopotamus Sculpture - Episode 414 Voices *Chris Phillips - Cliff Hanger, Kangaroo King *Sam Moran - Announcer (Seasons 1-5) *Simon Pryce - Announcer (Seasons 6-10), Male Ranger *Jennifer Barnhart - Female Ranger, Hippopotamus Sculpturist, Female Scientist, Stork #2 *David Rudman - Stork #1 *TBA - Big Ape (The Big Ape and the Banana Drop) *TBA - Big Ape (The Dirty Purple Shirt and The Awfully Big Seesaw) *TBA - Helicopter Chorus Trivia *Lionel's a fan of the Cliff Hanger books, while Leona finds it boring. *A constant recurring gag is that in some episodes, Cliff would throw some items away from his pack which ironically he could have used to get off the cliff. *As shown in Cliff Hanger and the Enchanted Goat in a Coat in a Boat, his backpack's also a toaster. *Cliff Hanger does get off the cliff as seen in The Last Cliff Hanger although Livingston Dangerously rewrites a new adventure where he gets back on the cliff. *The Big Ape from The Dirty Purple Shirt story appears again in The Awfully Big Seesaw story. *The clips shown in the Lionel's montage The Last Cliff Hanger are from Cliff Hanger and the Big Flying Rug, Cliff Hanger and the Big Ape and the Banana Drop, and Cliff Hanger and the Bed. *Cliff does not use his survival manual in Cliff Hanger and the Giant Snail, Cliff Hanger and his Bullfrog Hat, and Happy Birthday, Cliff Hanger!. *In some airings, instead of the helicopter chorus singing the last verse of the theme song at the end of the segment, an opera singer sings it instead. Other airings when the chorus sings the last verse while Cliff's getting back onto the branch and sometimes it doesn't feature Cliff looking down from the height of the cliff either him turning his head down or his legs moving and sometimes when what he sees leaves. *At the end of the segment, Theo, Cleo, and Lionel (except for Leona) sings Cliff Hanger theme song in Episode 81: Mrs. McNosh Hangs Up Her Wash. *Adventure 76, Cliff Hanger and the Enchanted Goat in a Coat in a Boat is a rare book with only 3 copies left. *In Cliff Hanger and the Wish Upon a Star, when the chorus comes to sing Cliff's theme, he asks them to get him off and they lower down a ladder for Cliff to climb aboard in but it turns out Cliff was only dreaming. *Lenny Alligator likes a similar book series called The Adventures of Justin Time who uses his survival kit (similar to Cliff's backpack) and gets his Safety Manual (similar to the Survival Manual). *Cliff does a different pose of falling down to get back on the branch in Cliff Hanger and the Fish and the Eagle. *In Cliff Hanger and the Giant Snail, Cliff actually says his catchphrase in a sentence when he was trying to tell the truth to the snail. Category: Books Category: Stories Category: Book series Category:Sketches